Malik's New Life
by Vampress6
Summary: After finaly escaping the tomb after his dads death, Malik is now living in Japan along with his brother and sister, but now they must try and survive with little money they have, and Malik comes face to face with an obnoxious rich teen. Crap summery, hope the storys better. : Pairings: MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, KaibaxJoey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i'm back with yet a new story. Since most of my storys are fantasys i've decided to do a non fantasy type, eh shouldn't have botered with that, anyway hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

It had been 5 years since I had last been in Egypt, after the incident with my dad I never really wanted to go there again, oh yeah, my name is Malik Mazak, I'm 17 years old and I live with my sister Ishizu and my adoptive brother Odion, and yes I have no mum or dad, why you ask? Well it started off with me being born, for some reason my mum became too weak and died giving birth to me, then for the next 9 years I was forced to serve my dad as punishment because he kept saying that it was my fault that our mum died, then on my 10th birthday he strapped me to a table and carved some hieroglyphics into my back, they were supposed to help the nameless pharaoh when he came into this life to destroy the evil, fat lot of good that is, and I've had to suffer with it ever since, but soon my dad died and it was my time to become the next tomb keeper, but with the thanks of my sister and brother we all managed to leave and begin anew in Japan, we had managed to get a small but comfy apartment, we all got jobs to pay for the rent, essentials and leftovers for emergencies, and to be honestit's amazing how I haven't died of starvation yet cause I'm that skinny, anyway this is the beginning of our new life.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Alright guys, let's get our stuff out and sorted" Ishizu says as she walks into their new apartment "Malik, once we're done we're going out to get you your new uniform ok?" she asked as Malik walked past her to have a look around

"Yes sister" he replied as he rolled his eyes, the truth was he used to be home schooled and he was lucky to have got a high mark in his entry exam, he thanked Ra when the headmaster said that he could enrol the school for free.

"We'll be going to the store that's next to where I'm working" Ishizu worked in store that was made by none other than Evelyn Ishtar, and to be honest she was Ishizu's and Malik's roll modal, if it wasn't for her they would be walking around naked because of their money problems, and she could get discounts if she ever shopped there.

"How about we do it now? Since I'm going tomorrow it would be best in case we end up forgetting it"

Ishizu thought for a moment "alright. Odion? You can do your own stuff, we'll do ours then we'll get some dinner on, how's that for everyone?" both boys nodded their head in agreement "ok, alright Malik, let's go then" she turns round with Malik trailing behind her, went down a few stairs and headed towards their car which they got from the last of their savings before they all found jobs.

It wasn't long till they came into the town and found the shop next to the one that Ishizu worked at, she parked the car and both go tout heading towards the shop.

"Alright remember Malik, one set of uniform, we'll get more when we have more money" she said softly to Malik so no one could hear.

Malik couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course they wouldn't get more money, it was lucky that he even managed to get a job at the pizzaria and the clothes shop that Ishizu worked in but he never told her that so she wouldn't have to worry about him working too hard, he walked round the shop and was surprised about how cheap they were, as he touched them he noticed that these weren't made out of cheap rediculous fabric, they were made from the proper material that were made for the more slight expensive ones, since he knew what size he was he grabbed a blue jacket, a white t-shirt, blue trousers and some black shoes, he looked round and found his sister browsing, he walked towards her.

"Is that all you need?" Ishizu said as she turned towards him, Malik nodded "alright then lets get to the cashier then go" they both walked towards the cash register and handed her the clothes, she place them into bags as Ishizu got the money out, after they paid Malik grabbed hold of the bag and both headed out the doors, but neither noticed a tanned boy watchingt them as they left for their car.

As they walked back into their apartment they noticed that nearly all the boxes had been unpacked and sorted.

"Odion? Where are you?" Malik called out

"I'm in the kitchen" he replied back

They walked through the livingroom and went into the kitchen just as Odion had placed some plates into a cuboard "I didn't really have anything to do so I unpacked your stuff but left your clothes in the boxes" he was refering to Ishizu more, he was always one to respect others privacy.

"Thank you Odion" Ishizu said, "now let's get some food ready" thankfully this wasn't very hard, they had gotten the food as they made their way to the apartment to sort the boxes out, she looked through some of the cuboards and pulled out stuff that would normally be used in a salad and started getting to work, Malik went upstairs to check out his new room with his bag of school unifrom in hand.

"Well it sure beats living in stones" and he had a point, this rooms walls had a lilac colour as well as the ceiling, even the bed colors were lilac.

"Malik dinners ready"Ishizu called from downstairs

Malik left his bag of uniform onto the bed and left his room and went down stairs just as Ishizu placed some of the salad into a bowl for Odion "come and get it Malik" she gave Odion his bowl and started getting Malik's ready.

"Thanks Ishizu" he slightly mumbles as she gives him his bowl

They all walk into the living room to sit on the sofa since they didn't have a table and started talking about what their jobs were.

"As you already know I managed to get a job at that clothes store, which they will thankfully give me a discount for" Ishizu said first as she dug into her salad

"I got a job as a bar cleaner" Odion said secondly

"I got a job at a pizzeria, which is good because if we can't pay for food we'll end up getting free pizza" Malik said with a smile

"Do they have vegie pizza"

"Yes they do so don't worry, I'm interested in trying the cheese and tomato pizza"

Thay soon finished their salad and Malik left the cleaning to Ishizu since he had school tomorrow, truthfuly he was scared stiff, he needed to stay strong, if he managed to survive this long, so it shouldn't be too hard now right?

Malik closed his curtains, grabbed his pj's from his box and headed into the shower, he soon came out, dried himself off and got into his pajamas, placed the towel in his basket, got his uniform ready for tomorrow and got himself to sleep very easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay next part is here. Hope it's ok. :)**

* * *

"Malik, get up please it's your first day of school, so get you butt out of bed before I get the cold bucket" Ishizu said from down stairs before going into the kitchen.

Malik groaned but managed to get out of bed, his sister wasn't kidding when she said she would get the cold bucket, he learned that the hard way.

He got out of bed and grabbed his uniform before walking out of his room and into the bathroom that was opposite from him, he stripped and showered and when he was done he got into his uniform and placed his pajamas on his bed before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey sis what's for breakfast?" Malik asked as he walked into the kitchen

"You're stuck with the salad until I get more food ok?" she said as she made it, Malik didn't mind since they weren't meat eaters "I'm also going to have to give you a tub of salad since you have to pay for school food which I think is ridiculous"

Malik couldn't help but laugh but she did have a point, the only time students should pay for their food is when they end up in collage "actually I'm not really hungry now so why don't you put it into the tub and I'll eat it later"

"Are you sure? Cause you don't really eat much in a morning and I'm really worried"  
"Ishizu I promise nothing is wrong, the truth is I don't really eat much in a morning because my stomach doesn't act up until later in the day" and in truth it was, but it was mostly because he didn't want to waste a lot of food in one so he thought it was better to skip breakfast and have lunch and if he was lucky, supper afterwards.

"All right then" she says as she puts the food in a tub "do you want me to do this every day?" she finishes putting the lid on and hands it to Malik

"Yes please" he grabs the tub and puts it in a small shopping bag that they had with them yesterday since some shops require them to pay for the shopping bags as well

"See you later then Malik" she turns round to get breakfast done for Odion and herself "and don't forget that tomorrow you have your job to do"  
"I know sis don't worry" he goes to the front door in the living room where his shoes would be, he put them on before leaving through the front door with the spare key in his pocket.

It took him a while but he managed it and succeeded into getting to school slightly early and headed to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm new here my name is Malik" he slightly mumbled, the truth was, he was really shy when it came to really busy places, that's why he worked at the pizzeria, it was less noisy and busy and most people ordered stuff on the phone.

"Oh yes I know you, Malik Mazak right?" Malik nodded "ok here is your schedule and someone from most of your classes will be coming soon to help you find them, there is a bench behind you if you want to sit down"

"Ok, and thanks very much" he turns round and walks over and sits down

"Oh, I see you're the new student then" says a voice

Malik looks up to see a white long haired boy roughly round his age; his eyes were chocolate brown and could easily be mistaken for a girl "uh...yeah" he got nervous

"My name is Ryou and I'm your tour guide, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me, so shall we get going?" he gestured behind him

"Uh, ok" Malik wasn't really sure but Ryou looked like a pretty decent boy and polite

"Can I have your time table for a moment?" Malik hands it him "ok, your first lesson is English, thankfully that's my next class as well so follow me and stay close, trust me if the high class see you alone your dead meat so to speak"

For someone who looked so innocent Ryou could be quite normal when he felt like it and it was impressing for Malik, maybe if he stayed with Ryou he could turn out to be like him, neither of them noticed two shadows hiding in a corner as they carried on walking.

"Well what do we have here?" said a voice as they were out of hearing range "fresh meat I'd say, what do you think Seto?"

"I agree, I think this New Year just got interesting" said the other known as Seto

"I call dibs in the pretty white boy"

"Well don't expect me to mess around with the other one; I don't like him that much"

"Fine suite yourself, besides I think Marik has taken a like to the other one any way, we should tell him" he turns to Seto with an evil look on his face.

"I was thinking the same thing" he turns to look at the other with the same grin

After nodding in agreement they left the corner and turned round and headed to their class where their other friend Marik was waiting.

As Malik and Ryou made their way into the English class room they heard some girls giggling like crazy over some boy, Ryou just rolled his eyes and sat down somewhere in the middle of the room.

"What's up with them?" Malik nodded towards the girls who were still giggling and whispering like a bunch of idiots as he sat near Ryou.

"They're talking about the high class, the ones I was talking about before, this school is split into 3 classes, you have the low class, the middle class and the high class, like me you are in the low class along with my other friend called Joey, the kings of the high class are Marik, Bakura and Seto freaking Kaiba" Ryou explained

Malik went wide eye "not THE Seto Kaiba is it?" Ryou nodded "as in Seto Kaiba in charge of the biggest gaming company in the world?"

Ryou nodded again "the very one" he moved his head downwards to look at the desks like it was really fascinating.

"Could you explain to me how the classes work?"  
Ryou looked up again at Malik's face and nodded "the low class is basically people who are poor and cannot afford this school but are very smart and can get in for free, or they can pay but have poor grades, the middle class are people who have good grades and can pay for the entry and finally the high class" he let out a shudder "they are like the posh tots and head leader, they have top grades, a+ and are all very rich(1), they really like to rub it into other people's faces, especially our class"

Malik felt horrible, angry and upset all at once, it was because of a rich person that they became homeless in Egypt in the first place, if it wasn't for Ishizu for stashing some away in hiding then they would have never have gotten here in the first place.

"Alright class settle down now" said the teacher as she walked into the room "my name is Mrs. Login and I'll be your English teacher for the year, also we have a new student, Malik would you stand and say a few things about yourself?"

Malik having no choice, swallowed and was about to stand until the door opened to reveal three boys, one looked like Ryou, one had short brown hair and the final one looked like him but with wilder spikey hair "sorry miss, we forgot where we were supposed to go" though the look on their faces said differently

"That's quite all right, please take your seats" Malik looked dumbstruck as they all sat in separate places with the look alike sat near Malik.

"I believe Malik was about to stand and share some stuff with us?" she reminded him

Malik could have growled if he wasn't so chicken, he stood up and tried to get it over and done with "my name is Malik Mazak, I'm 17 years old and live with my sister and adoptive brother, we all came from Egypt and came here for a fresh start" he figured there was no harm in telling them that since it was partly true, but the teacher had to push it "why what happened?" Malik bit down a growl "family problems"

"Ah I see, anyway sit down and lets continue with the lesson" she turned round to write on the board and through the entire lesson the look alike had been staring at Malik without him noticing.

Lunch came and Malik was sitting with Ryou and asking questions every now and then

"Why didn't the teacher tell those three off? I thought she would since they're late" Malik asked

"That's what I thought when I first came here, but this school is run by the high classes since they paid a lot of money to get in, hence the rich class, they can get away with anything except for bullying and murdering of coarse"

Suddenly losing his appetite, he closes the lid on his tub, then places it in his bag, says to Ryou that he will meet him in his next lesson and walks off to leave the cafeteria, but didn't notice until it was too late, that he had bumped into someone else, the room was filled with gasped, then silence.

"I-I-I'm sorry I-I-I didn't s-see you" Malik stuttered, he looked up and before he realized it his breathing hitch at whom he was looking at.

"Well of course you didn't otherwise you would have noticed wouldn't you, you little worm" he growled as he checked to see if he had any stuff on his shirt, as Malik looked closer at the male he noticed that he had lilac eyes and looked more manlier than him "what the fuck are you looking at?" he growled again

Malik whimpered but managed to hide it "sorry but you kind a look like me, like a twin"

Everyone behind him went wide eye "while I admit it is weird do you have any idea who you're talking to poor boy?" he raises an eyebrow

Something in Malik snapped and not in a good way "I don't know, never seen you before in my life rich boy" he sounded so confident that even he didn't know who he was anymore

Everyone gasped while Marik just raised both eyebrows "you are talking to Marik Ishtar son of Evelyn Ishtar"

Malik went wide eye, he knew that the owner had a son; he just wasn't expecting to bump into him right now but he got rid of it before Marik noticed and pretended that he didn't know who he was "sorry never heard of her or you, who was she again?"

The room once again gasped, even Marik but it was quiet, everyone knew who he was, how could this little punk not know him? He would only admit it in his mind but he was glad the kid didn't "Evelyn Ishtar runs a store for all the people who have money problems"

Since he was a nice guy he decided to be a little nice towards him "I did go to a place called 'Anchor store' but that was about it"

For some reason this made Marik smirk "that my friend is one of my mums stores"

"Then I'll make sure not to go in there again" he couldn't help saying it, he'd had enough of rich people and he wasn't going to be pushed around by them again

Marik's smirk fell "excuse me?"

"You heard me; I'm going to make sure I don't go into any of your mums stores"

"And why wouldn't you? My mum's stores are the only places where poor people can buy clothes, if it wasn't for her people like you would be walking round naked on the streets"

Whatever was left of Malik's resistance was destroyed the moment he heard that, so he did the only rational thing, he punched Marik so hard that he got bloody nose, him shouting in pain and causing even the high class to gasp really loud.

"Let's get something straight here Marik" Malik gritted his teeth "I don't like rich people, I despise them, and second my family has survived living in Egypt where all the clothes were high priced, if could we could survive then, then I'm sure as the afterlife that we will survive again" he tightened his grip on the bag and ran out of the cafeteria with Ryou running behind him

"Let him go" Marik said through holding his nose "we'll have more fun tomorrow"

Malik was leaning against a wall outside of the school, trying to calm his nerves down. He never noticed someone come up from behind him, scaring him out of his skin.

"Malik" Ryou asked

"Ahhhh" Malik screamed

Ryou jumped a little at the outburst, but calmed down afterwards "Are you ok Malik?" He asked gently.

"Yea I'm fine" He sighed

"Ok well, we have two more lessons then its home time" He said while picking up his bag, "Are you coming" Malik nodded then followed him to their next lesson. Since there is still 15 minutes left till next lesson, Malik and Ryou decided to wait in the classroom and talk for a while, that is until someone else entered the room.

"So you're the new kid who punched that rich dick in the face" Said a boy in an excited voice

"Err who, are you" Malik asked questioningly

"Oh sorry Malik, this is Joey Wheeler a friend of mine" Ryou introduced them

"Oh…right…hi" Malik said weakly

"Hey there Malik, so is it true that you punched Marik in the face?" He asked with a grin

"I didn't mean to, I am so dead aren't I?" he couldn't help but whimper a little

"Well to be honest I'm surprised you haven't died yet, normally the high class students like to make whoever hurt them lives a misery, Marik isn't one for being nice, it's a miracle your still here" He explained

"THANKS FOR THE VOTE OF CONFIDANCE YOU JERK!" Malik screamed, and the other two jumped back at the outburst though Malik looked more scared than anyone else "I'm sorry, I'm not very good with socializing and if I talk I kind of get mood swings for some stupid reason"

Before he realized it Joey had begun to laugh resulting Ryou to hit him on the shoulder before slapping him on the cheek, hard "shame on you Joey" he growled before looking at Malik with a sweet smile "trust me Malik, you're not the only boy who has mood swings, we knew this one kid called Yugi and he was just like you, quiet, shy and when someone pushed his buttons he gave them a right good hiding, then a few minutes later he's in tears because of what he just did and doesn't talk to anyone for the whole time in school"

Malik just blinked but looked away just as the bell rings and started getting his books out ready for the lesson, while Ryou and Joey sat on either side of him just in case anyone wanted to get back at him for the little show he did in the cafeteria, but unfortunately the people weren't going to let it go because the moment it rang there was a loud noise that sounded like a stampede, the door got blown off its hinges and more students rushed including ones not in the class and started to crowed around Malik who was trying to act he wasn't there though it didn't work.

Just then a whistle was blown really loud to make someone deaf causing everyone to cover their ears, including Malik, Ryou and Joey.

"ANYONE WHO ISN'T IN THIS CLASS GET OUT NOW!" shouted the gym teacher

Thankfully everyone left leaving poor Malik in shock with his face so pale anyone would have thought he was an albino, everyone managed to calm down walked to their seats with the teacher walking in and looking a bit ticked off.

"Since your new here Mr. Mazak I'm letting you off with a warning, do it again and you've got detention is that clear?" he raised an eyebrow with a questioned look on his face.

After finally managing to calm down and have some color to his face he looked at the teacher and said "yes sir" slightly mumbled but the teacher never noticed and continued with the lesson.

(Skipping to end of school)

As the final bell rang did Malik suddenly realise that he had work at the pizzeria, he waved and said goodbye to his friends before running off to the shop that was luckily on the same path he used to get home, but never noticed a pair of eyes looking at him curiously as he ran off.

After running for a good 5 minutes Malik got the shop but stopped for breath, he was really thankful that he managed to get a place here, after all it was one of the famous pizzeria's in Japan so he should get some good money from it, he walked into the shop and asking for the manager at the counter.

"Ah, I see you're the new employee Malik right?" the boss asked as he walked into the room "let's discuss this in the office" he shows Malik upstairs and takes him into his office "please sit Mr. Mazak" Malik sits down in front of the man's desk "I have looked at your file and I'm surprised that you are still in school, and this is bugging me a little"

Malik knew this was going to happen, people now a days didn't like the fact that school kids were working when they should be in school, this was something he was trying to avoid "sir if I may, me and my family are having money problems and my sister and brother are already working but are not making enough, unfortunately because we are from another country we are only allowed to have one job per person and if I were to work here we won't have to live on the streets, all I ask of you sir is to let me have a chance at this and I promise you, you won't be disappointed" he was glad that he was able to not freak out and squeak.

The boss looked at him in deep thought, "very well then, I shall give you a chance, if you do good today then I will let you work on Thursday and Friday after your schools done, so can you start now?" he raised an eyebrow

Malik let out a breath of relief "yes sir, I can get started right away" he stood up as his boss did who had went to a cabinet and pulled out a work outfit "there is a changing room for workers only opposite of my office, get change in there and help with the food orders, or answering the phones for the orders, if you do that make sure you have a pen and paper to write it down"

"Yes sir" Malik left the office and went into the room opposite him before getting out of his uniform before putting on his work outfit, he placed his uniform on one side before heading downstairs ready to get to work.

"You're the new worker right?" the cashier asked, Malik nodded "are you good with working the cash register?" Malik shook his head "ok then, you can go in the back and help others cook the food; you're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Does I being a vegetarian mean yes?"

"No it doesn't so get your butt in there and start helping"

Malik resisted rolling his eyes and went into the back kitchen where a cooker came up to him "my name is Bandit Keith, and you will be helping me for a while, got it?" Malik kept his mouth shut but nodded, something told him not to tick Keith off "alright, first of all I want you to cut tomatoes up and shred the cheese, then place them in the separate tins for the others to use to place them on the pizzas, did you get all that?"

Malik nodded again but decided to speak "yes sir" he walked to a counter and grabbed a tomato from a box and started chopping up.

(End of work)

"Well Mr. Malik I'm impressed" the manager said as Malik came out of the kitchen "never have I seen someone, especially a school student do such good work in a pizza place, how would you like a different place here with a slight raise?"

Malik was trying his best not to jump up and down in excitement "I would love that sir"

"Very well then, you can keep your job here but you will still be working on the same days, until then Mr. Mazak"

"See you Thursday sir" Malik waved before going into the changing rooms and getting his school uniform back on, placed his work uniform into his bag and went down the stairs and headed for the exit, as he left the store walked his way down to his home he couldn't hold it in and shouted "WAHOO!" before running down the street, he so couldn't wait to tell his sister and brother, but what he failed to hear was the _click _sound of a camera coming from a bush beside him as he went past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry for not updating a while but i promise to try a get them done. Hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Marik was feeling lucky, and not sexually, he knew that something was up with the new kid and he got proof of it when he went in and out of the Pizza shop looking very happy, normal people wouldn't do that unless they had just gotten a job, now he had the perfect blackmail to keep the kid under control and obeying him, he practically skipped all the way to his Mansion.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home" Marik called out to his parents as he pulled off his coat and nearly shoved it into the butlers hand

"Welcome back son, how was your day?" asked his mum as she came towards him

Marik's dad was a famous Doctor, he was spending most of his time trying to find cures from the most deadly illnesses, he was even trying to find a way to save people from using chemotherapy, his mum was a famous fashion designer and had nearly a dozen businesses for the rich and the poor, mostly the poor people.

"It was fine, we've got a new student, in the lower class, and can you ask dad if he can find someone called Malik Mazak?"

"I'll try, but you know what he's like when he thinks he's discovered a breakthrough" with that she walked off leaving Marik by himself.

Marik sighed, it was always like this when he came home, his parents would only say 'welcome home son' or 'hi son how was your day?' before they went about their own business, there was no wonder he became the way he was now.

"Let me know when dinner is done" he said to the butler before heading off to his room where he threw himself onto his bed with a heavy sigh in deep thought, and before he knew it he fell asleep.

* * *

(1 hour later)

Mr. Ishtar sir" said the butler after he knocked "your dinner is done"

There was a grumble from the other side then the butler heard "give me a moment I'll be right there" the butler didn't say anything but turn and walked back to the kitchens.

Marik managed to clean himself a bit before heading downstairs for his meal before sorting out his blackmail; he wasn't surprised when he didn't see his parents there.

_They must be in their rooms again and won't come out until I've gone to school _Marik thought as he dug into his meal.

After he ate he went back to his room and began placing the photos onto his laptop then began printing them out before going into his private bathroom, wash and change into his pyjamas and began to sleep in his bed under the covers with evil plans forming in his head.

* * *

Malik was still skipping when he got to his apartment, as he walked in he was even happier to see Ishizu setting dinner.

"Good to see you Malik, I've managed to get more food this afternoon, did you eat all of yours?"

Malik's good mood suddenly dropped as he remembered what had happened "no sister, I didn't because it turns out, there's rich people in that school" he gritted the last few words.

Ishizu froze but continued working "I know how you feel about them Malik, but you need to let go of the past, so you can have a future"

"How can you say that Ishizu, How can you say that when you know what that person did to me?" Malik felt tears appearing in his eyes

"Maybe not all rich people are like that, you should give them a chance and if not, then you can just forget about them and move on"

Malik scoffed and didn't stop the tears escaping "I'm not really that hungry anyway, I'll shower and I'll go to bed early, oh yeah and by the way, I got the job" with that Malik went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Ishizu just sighed "I understand Malik" she said softly to herself "but like I said before, you need to let go of the past, so you can have a future"

Malik let all his emotions escape the moment he got into the shower; he thumped his head against the wall and allowed the water to run down his hair and back, forgetting the scars that littered on his back and his arms at the moment.

_How can I forgive them, they are all the same, maybe if it never happened I would consider giving rich people a chance_ Malik thought as he decided to get out as the hot water started to get cooler.

Malik got changed into his pj's and neatly folded his uniform on a chair near the window before getting into bed thinking that tomorrow was going to get worse.

He had no idea how right he was.


End file.
